The Yale University School of Medicine Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center (YALE-TCC) for Health Disparities Research aims to address health disparities observed in chronic disease by using a collaborative research approach to enhance the healthcare provider?s ability to predict risk of and/or detect disease in high need, underserved, and under resourced populations- such as the U.S. territories and the Caribbean. The TCC emphasizes research interventions focused on diabetes and hypertension that incorporate both biologic and social determinants, that are developed/refined in the intended community, and that may translate to structural changes in healthcare and individual practice. The Implementation Core (IC) is charged with ensuring that these interventions are effectively implemented, sustained, and scaled. To do so, the IC engages stakeholders with in-depth knowledge of the local context and whose experience and influence could facilitate community engagement, healthcare provider adoption, and advocacy for practice and policy change. Key activities within the IC align with five specific aims: (1) to translate an evidence-based intervention in a heath disparate population and to enhance stakeholder capacity to implement interventions developed from the YALE-TCC (2) to launch practice and policy interventions informed by research findings from YALE-TCC projects (3) to facilitate the adoption of precision medicine approaches through the spread of information and scale-up of interventions informed by YALE-TCC research projects (4) to facilitate the adoption of precision medicine approaches by using novel methods to address ethical considerations and (5) to support a demonstration project program with active participation from CC members.